When the flame dies
Deep in the Kingdom of sea, a seawing lit a candle in a dark cave. She took out a blank scroll and began to write. Wave, it has been 4 years since your death, and three since our daughter was born. I wish you were here with us now, for you would love our daughter so much. She has all of your humor and spirit, and is just loyal. She is quite the handful, really. I miss you, wave. You know how destroyed I was by your death, and how otter’s egg was the only thing that kept me going. I hope that one day, when my time has come, we will meet again. After finishing the letter, the dragon tucked the scroll away and exited the cave. Immediately a small, bright sapphire blue dragonet met her. “Seashell!” she squealed, delight in her excited voice. Seashell looked at the dragonet sadly. “Otter!” she wrapped otter into a tight embrace. Otter giggled and squirmed free, as happy and joyous as a dolphin. Seashell gestured to Otter, and the two flew home, wings brushing against one another. Later that night, Otter was less energetic, less joyful than before. She seemed unusually tired, even feverish, and barely spoke during dinner. Concerned, Seashell took her to the doctor, and an hour later the doctor had grave news. “Otter is suffering from a rare condition that weakens her body and immune system,” he began. Seashell leaned forward, desperate. “But she can still live a happy life, right? Surely it can’t harm her that much…” The doctor shook his head sadly. “I’m sorry, but Otter won’t live anymore than two months.” Seashell stepped back in shock. “No. you’re lying. Otter will live a long, happy life.” she tried to shake the pounding fear. He’s just confused. The doctor sighed. “Take her home. We can’t help her here,so be with her for what little time she has left. She’s not going to die! Seashell barely held back the words, biting her tongue. She gave the doctor a curt nod and stepped past him into Otter’s room. In the room, Otter sat up from her hospital bed and looked at seashell. “Mommy? What’s wrong with me?” she asked in a small voice. Seashell grit her teeth. “Nothing. The doctor said it was just a little fever,” she said in a falsely cheery voice. “Let’s go home.” Otter’s eyes brightened as she followed seashell, chattering happily. Once they were back, Seashell sent otter back to her room before slumping to the floor, head in her talons. She reached for some parchment and began to write once more. Wave. the doctor said that otter is sick, and that she’s going to die. It’s not true, right? Our daughter is strong. And she has the two of us to protect her. Please, wave. Help me save our daughter. ' ' The weeks flew by quickly, and with every day Otter became weaker and weaker. Her scales lost their shiny bright hue and became dull, and even the happy light had begun to fade from her eyes. It was becoming hard to lie to Otter about her condition, to keep her optimistic. Yet seashell did her best, bringing Otter special fish or finding beautiful pearls and shells for her. Day after day, Seashell wrote to Wave begging him to save Otter. “Mommy?” whispered Otter. 6 weeks had passed since the doctors visit, and she could barely speak. Seashell looked up from the scroll she was reading to otter. “Yes?” otter sat up, despite the great effort it took. “Take me to the beach where you met daddy.” Seashell smiled. "of course, honey, ill take you as soon as you get better." Otter grasped Seashell's talons and looked into her eyes pleadingly. "take me now, mommy.please?" Seashell sighed, unable to refuse. “Okay, sweetie. Just give me a moment to get ready.” Otter’s eyes glowed with joy, and she settled back into her bed. Seashell paced around the room, gathering food and water for a picnic, making sure to include all of Otter's favorite foods. She walked back to otter and gently tapped her shoulder. “Okay, otter. We’re ready to go.” It only took seashell an hour to get to the beach, carrying Otter. She set her down by the water, and unpacked the food she brought. Otter smiled and weakly splashed the water, flicking a few drops in Seashell’s direction. Seashell grinned and splashed otter back lightly, a small spark of joy flashing through her. Otter giggled, then stopped. She gazed deep into Seashell’s eyes and gave her the brightest smile Seashell has seen her entire life. “Thank you, mommy.” suddenly otter’s eyes fluttered shut, and she collapsed forward. “Otter?” Seashell caught her immediately, pulling otter close. “Otter,wake up, honey. We still need to eat the fish we brought right?” Otter did not respond, her face smiling slightly, her eyes closed. She did not move or breathe, and her body was strangely cold. Seashell’s eyes widened and filled with tears. “Otter! Otter, no!” she shook the tiny body, trying to revive her. Rain began to fall, soaking the young dragonets body. Sobs shook seashell, and she looked to the cloudy sky. “Wave! Save otter, please! Don’t you love her? Why can’t you save her?” she wailed, trying to reach her dead mate. “Please! Someone! I can’t lose her too!” but no matter how much she pleaded and cried, the dragonet did not stir. Seashell collapsed into the soft sand, unable to bear the grief. She looked at otter one last time. Her heart felt like it was going to explode, and the pain was unbearable. Seashell howled her grief in one long, mournful sound, and then all went black. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Genre (Tragedy) Category:Content (Wintermoon33)